


Nico's Thrill Ride

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Chikan, F/F, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Reupload of an old fic I wrote a long while ago. Nozomi molests Nico on a train, Maki masturbates watching.





	Nico's Thrill Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't really made any progress on the DiaMaru fic I'm working on, so I figured I might as well reupload this one, especially since I really like it. Apparently the google docs for this fic was created in July 2015? I think I uploaded this some time last year or so, or at the beginning of this year, can't remember. But yeah, I'm reuploading it now since I deleted it months ago. Don't worry, it's staying for good this time.

Nico had never been nervous about taking a train into the city, no matter how tightly packed it was, but this time was very different. When she first felt the hand against her butt, she thought it was simply an accident, albeit a strange one, considering her height, but when the hand refused to remove itself, and even went as far as grabbing her butt, Nico realized that it was a molester.

Trying to remain calm, Nico tried shifting herself ever-so-slightly so that she would be out of reach. All her efforts seem fruitless, however, as the numbers on the train made it simply impossible for her to move around. She gritted her teeth and silently scolded herself for not getting on earlier so she could have gotten a seat instead of having to stand. Unable to even turn her head to see who was behind her, Nico could simply hope that the other Muse members would notice, or the molester would leave her alone. 

Unbeknownst to her, the one behind Nico was none other than another Muse member, Nozomi. The girl seemed to have found pleasure in touching her friend and making her uncomfortable, as she continued to feel along Nico’s butt, squeezing it lightly and rubbing it gently. She knew that such a behavior would be frowned upon by anyone else, especially Eli, but she could hardly help herself, knowing that they happened to be in the corner where no one else might notice.

No one else, asides from her underclassman Maki, that is. The girl standing near the windows had noticed out of the corner of her eyes Nico’s discomfort quite a bit before seeing Nozomi’s hand causing the disturbance. Maki was rather surprised to see such a behavior coming from the model student Nozomi, but she didn’t want to stop her, either. There was no way for her to reach them at the moment, and calling them out wouldn’t be appropriate, as it would ruin Nozomi’s image. But perhaps what was holding her back from stopping Nozomi the most was that Maki secretly felt aroused watching the scene unfold before her. 

Her heart beginning to race and her cheeks beginning to turn red, Nico could feel the hand reaching under her skirt and touching her butt there. She felt so very vulnerable, as there was nothing left between the hand and her skin but her white panties, and was beginning to doubt that the molester would leave her alone.

As the hand traveled lower and slowly inched its way between her thighs, Nico’s breathing hastened. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to stop the hand from reaching where it shouldn’t. Much to her distress, the hand didn’t stop, and another hand had reached around her and began feeling her chest. Wanting to stop both hands, Nico tried to cover her crotch up with both hands and slouch her back so that her shoulders would block out the hand, but ultimately it was fruitless, as she inadvertently pushed her butt out just enough for the hand fondling her butt to slip a finger under her panties and touch her slit. 

The more uncomfortable and afraid Nico seemed, the more aroused Nozomi felt. Finally able to touch Nico down there for the first time like this, though in a rather criminal manner, her hands began working faster. Pulling Nico slightly closer, she quickly pulled her panties down and slipped her hand back between the smaller girl’s thighs. Despite her excitement however, she kept her breathing quiet, lest she be identified.

Maki could have never suspected that Nozomi might take it even further. She usually thought that the upperclassman would only do such things as jokes or pranks, but by this point she had realized that she was actually molesting Nico. The urge to stop her and the lust not to both grew stronger as she found herself staring at Nico’s bare butt for the first time. She felt slightly jealous that Nozomi could take Nico’s first like this, but she couldn’t help but pressing her own hand against her crotch either. Never in her fantasies had she ever imagined seeing Nico molested, but now that it was happening in front of her, Maki found the scene to be a lot more arousing than she had expected.

Nico could feel her butt pressing against her molester and the hold on her tighter than before. She was beginning to panic at this point, as she had no idea how far the molester was willing to go. As she was pulled closer again, the molester brought her hand, that was touching her from behind, around her and immediately reached under her skirt again, this time fingering her from the front. As a finger slid over Nico’s clit, she couldn’t help but let out a small moan.

Immediately upon hearing the moan, the molester seemed alarmed. The hand that was fondling Nico’s chest immediately brought itself up and covered her mouth, covering up any further noises. Slowly, it removed itself from her mouth, and then held up a finger over her lips and her nose, signaling her to keep quiet. Unsure of how to communicate with her molester, Nico could simply obediently nod. But just then, she noticed something.

The hand that was signaling her to keep quiet was one all too familiar; it was Nozomi’s hand. In that instant, Nico realized that her molester was Nozomi, and her fear and panic quickly turned to confusion and anger. She had no idea Nozomi had such sexual feelings towards her, and she hated how she had to express it in such a way that made her afraid. Nico genuinely thought that some dirty creep obsessed with idols was making moves on her and was going to ruin her reputation, but it was just Nozomi. In that instant, she decided that she was going to chew Nozomi out after the train ride for this, but as of right now, her body was too aroused to protest.

Nozomi was very much aroused, her own wetness soaking through her panties as she continued to finger Nico. As much as she wanted to touch herself while touching Nico, there simply wasn’t enough space for her hand, so she simply rubbed her crotch against her behind, though that gave little satisfaction. The sweat and heat coming off of Nico’s body and her own was making her unbearably hot and excitable, moving her soaked fingers even more vigorously than before and clamping her hand over Nico’s mouth tighter. Though she is able to keep Nico’s moans in, she could not stop herself from panting. 

Watching the scene unfold before her was too much for Maki. She kept a hand over her mouth and a hand against her crotch, and even though she had already have an orgasm, the fluids soaking through her skirt, she kept on touching herself. The girl was well aware of how embarrassing it was to be getting off to lesbian sex in public, and how embarrassing it was to leave a small wet patch on her skirt like this, but she didn’t want to stop. She decided she would hide that under her gym clothes, but as of right now, she simply watched and waited eagerly for when Nico finally has her orgasm. 

As much as she hated this and wanted Nozomi to get away from her, Nico couldn’t help but tremble in delight as her body inches towards climax. Although she wanted to really punish Nozomi for molesting her, she didn’t want to out her in front of the rest of the group; her pride wouldn’t let her admit she was molested in front of others. She would, though, break the news to Eli. Best case scenario, Nozomi gets scolded and Nico would hopefully never have to deal with this again. Worst case scenario, Eli doesn’t care. 

Regardless of what plans she was formulating at the moment, though, Nico realized that she had been inadvertently edging for a while, trying to avoid having an orgasm. Now that her body was nearing climax, it began to work against her, as it tenses up in preparation for an orgasm. Realizing her mistake, Nico began struggling feebly in Nozomi’s grasp, but to no avail. Her cum soaked through her panties and ran down her legs. Unable to exert anymore control over her own body, Nico laid helplessly in Nozomi’s arms as the fluids wetted her socks and pooled at her feet. 

Nozomi smiled, evidently proud of herself for bringing Nico such an orgasm. Taking her hand out from under her skirt, she brought her soaked fingers to Nico’s mouth and gently pushed them in, making her taste her own cum. As she noticed Nico slumping weakly, Nozomi quickly brought her arms around her waist and held her close, both to enjoy the physical contact and to prevent her from slumping onto the floor. Nuzzling her hair, Nozomi wished this moment wouldn’t pass.

Holding onto the passenger handle tightly, Maki clumsily zipped up her workout jacket, hoping she could pull it down just enough to cover the wet spot. Having cummed twice already, her breathing was still hoarse and her throat dry. Anxious that she might seem suspicious, Maki quickly grabbed her towel from her bag and draped it around her neck and put on her cap. If she was going put on her workout jacket, she might as well pretend like she had been working out, though they had been on the train for a while. 

Drinking from her water bottle, Maki gazed at Nozomi holding Nico with envy. Knowing her, though, Nico might end up going to a public bathroom to change after they got off the train. Considering how she needed to change as well, Maki decided she should ‘confront’ Nico about this after the ride...


End file.
